


The little things

by Kairin16



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, brief kindapping scene, no one gets hurt though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the little things that escaped her too often. This one took her a while, but she finally noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little things

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of katekyo collab exchange run by @khrmeme on tumblr. A gift for @khraddict since we've been paired together.  
> I've had some worries about it and it's not fully betaed, but well, here it is, it exists so might as well.

The moment her brother said he’s moving to Italy for work Kyoko knew that the time for playing pretend was over. The days when Ryohei told her he participated in sumo tournaments and she nodded along had to end if she had any hope of keeping up with him and Tsuna. Kyoko was many things after all, but stupid was not one of them. She was not going to let anything stand in the way of being together with her family.

When she arrived at the Naples International Airport, two weeks after Ryohei said his goodbyes it was Tsuna who greeted her at the arrivals. He wore a smartly pressed suit and a worried expression, but among all the stuttering he did not ask her a single question. Some man she has never seen before took her luggage and followed them to the car that waited before the building. It was only once there and moving that Tsuna took a deep breath and turned to her in the backseat.

“Kyoko, we can arrange for Ryohei to work from Namimori, like Hibari, you don’t have to move here.” Tsuna said and looked at her with all the gravitas a boy of his age shouldn’t possess.

Kyoko pushed hair that escaped from her bun behind her ear and took his hand gently between her own. Ignoring his surprise, she pressed gently on his fingers and spoke silently.

“Tsuna, Ryohei is not the only family I would miss had I stayed in Japan.”

There was nothing Tsuna could say to that, not really, so he nodded and remained silent. She hold his hand all the way to the mansion where they were staying.

 

There wasn’t much time for social meetings in Tsuna’s and his guardian’s schedules, Kyoko found out over the next few weeks. She took I-Pin to explore the neighborhood and they enjoyed Italian food and shopping, but there was an itch in Kyoko’s mind that could not be ignored. She couldn’t stand the fact she saw members of Varia more often than her own family.

The man at the office’s door told her politely that the tenth’s boss was busy and not to be disturbed. He was tall and Kyoko supposed, for someone who did not lived through what she did, he would look menacing. She wondered when she became a woman that felt no fear when faced with dangerous people. And then she smiled and pat his chest lightly before brushing past and going into Tsuna’s office without knocking.

“Tsuna, the dinner will be set out in fifteen minutes, you should all take a break.” She said, her hand still on the door handle.

“My apologies, boss, I will be more vigilant in the future.” The guard from the door said and reached out his hand to pull her back from the room. Before his hand could connect it was grabbed by Ryohei, who started yelling about touching his beloved sister and the man started apologizing again. Kyoko looked back with some amusement and thought that no matter the country, some things would never change.

She turned her gaze back to the desk in the room and smiled at Tsuna, who looked too tired to be properly surprised by her presence. He smiled tentatively back however and started to raise from his seat.

“I asked them to serve Japanese food tonight.” Kyoko said and offered her hand to Tsuna.

He took it and squeezed her fingers gently before letting go.

“Thank you, Kyoko. A dinner with everyone sounds amazing.”

Kyoko nodded and took his hand again, pulling him to the dining room downstairs. Everyone else would follow.

 

It was a year after she began living in the Vongola mansion that Kyoko woke up in a darkened room, laying on her side, her wrists tied with a zip tie behind her back. The last thing she remembered was buying gelato from a new place that opened near the market. Either the food itself was laced with something or someone knocked her out when she wasn’t paying attention.

A situation like this was a possibility she was fully aware of. She was the younger sister of Vongola’s Sun Guardian and the rumors of the relationship she had or didn’t with Tsuna were the prime entertainment in many circles. She heard there were bets. Thinking of a possibility and being faced with reality of it however was different. Main difference being that Kyoko did not expect how very scared she would be.

There were so many things they all went through, but as she tried to calm her breathing and see through the darkness she realized that never before had she been alone through any of them. Someone was always near, be it her brother, or Haru. Facing monsters alone was not quite as easy as she imagined.

At least no one was actively trying to hurt her at the moment, Kyoko thought as she wiggled her hands around trying for some way to get herself free. She bit her lip and thought hard on tips that Bianchi shared with her and Haru few years ago, just in case something like this would happen. She swallowed heavily and pushed herself to sit up before maneuvering her hands to bring her wrists to the front. She remembered they have to be in front and something about hip bones, but she couldn’t figure out what do hip bones might help her with.

Frustrated and a little angry at herself, Kyoko got up and started feeling along the wall, looking for any kind of door or window. The plaster wall changed under her fingers to smooth metal she assumed was the door, but before she could look for a handle there was a loud explosion from outside that had her automatically ducking to the floor. When nothing in the little room moved she got to her feet and realized that the tie broke off when she was ducking.

Sighing in relief and cradling her wrists, she took a fortifying breath and pushed at what she previously thought was a door. It opened with a small sound and she cringed, still hiding behind it mostly. There was no one outside. There was however yelling and gunshots some distance away that assured her the captors were not far away.

Not eager to actually make their acquaintance, Kyoko looked around and saw a door leading to opposite way than the screams were coming from. Every warehouse had several entrances, she just had to find out unguarded. She moved through the doors and corridors quietly but confidently, keeping her ear out for any movement that might mean she needed to turn around and find another way. It seemed that whoever was fooling enough to mess with Vongola was also foolish enough to keep their forces in one place though.

Not long after she walked outside and looked at the solid building behind her with a grimace. It was good architecture, could be used for something useful, maybe even converted into cheap lofts if it wasn’t infested with criminals. She picked her way around the building and waved to Antonio who was standing by the cars Vongola must have took to arrive.

“Miss Sasagawa.” Antonio opened the door for her and smiled in what Kyoko thought might be either a friendly manner or threatening trying to be friendly manner. He was learning, she thought, all the man in famiglia were. Tsuna was good for teaching people how to be human. She nodded to him and slunk into the backseat gratefully.

She was safe and with the adrenaline wearing off she could feel the tiredness coming over her. Kyoko was not going to sleep, not before she made sure that whoever went into the building for her was back and safe. Antonio was already speaking into his headpiece, presumably to call off everyone. Although who knew what was he saying, Kyoko’s Italian was still slightly patchy and she had no energy just then to focus on words.

She must have dozed off after all, because the next thing she knew Tsuna was sliding in next to her. He picked her hand and gripped it tight, his Vongola gear shining bright with his flames. She didn’t move and just watched as he pressed his forehead to her knuckles and breathed deeply, Nuts slowly reverting to his less lethal form.

“Let’s not tell big brother about this incident, alright?” Kyoko said and leaned her head on Tsuna’s, feeling him shake lightly with laughter.

 

They kissed two days later when Tsuna came into the dining room in the morning, still yawning and with his shirt buttoned all wrong. She poured a cup of coffee and offered it to him. Tsuna accepted the mug and bent down to her and it was the most natural thing in the world to lean up and let their lips touch.

It was only when Ryohei put his glass down hard enough to leave an indent in the table that Kyoko realized what had happened. She looked at the stunned Tsuna and laughed, reaching for his hand and hiding her face in his shoulder. He squeezes her fingers and ducked his head, grinning. Kyoko thought that for all that she started noticing more, she still could miss the most obvious thing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read on tumblr: [The Little Things](http://seedofthought.tumblr.com/post/149763693461/the-little-things)  
> Follow me on @lifesmarvels or @seedofthought if you're only interested in fic ;)


End file.
